A Tip for the Road
}} A Tip of the Road is the 19th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the thirty-seventh episode for Season 6 under the title Crazy Driving!. Plot Today is Oggy's driving exam. Oggy seems a little nervous, but exciting at the same time. He gets out of his house, into the car, looks at the driving teacher, starts the engine, and steps on the gas pedal. He drives off. Into the city, he saw the three cockroaches on the driver's mirror decor. With that, he slams on the brakes, rolling the road up. He then throws out the decor, looks at the teacher again, unharmed, but the passenger behind him, flat on the head from the impact of the braking. Oggy drives on, but as he saw Dee Dee painting his toenails, which made Oggy angry, he left the car running without minding the traffic! The car got past anyway, but as Oggy was trying to squish Dee Dee, Joey stuck chewing gum on the gas pedal, therefore letting Oggy step on it, accelerating the car! The car rushed on before he stumbles on a policeman. After letting a dog cross, he slams on the brakes again, therefore safe from the collision, but the car's hood hits it. In frustration, the policeman writes a ticket for reckless driving. But as his left foot is stuck to the brake pedal, the three cockroaches bit on it, releasing the brakes, taking the policeman with it! As the policeman, while stuck to the car's front, writes more violation tickets, blinding the windshield, Oggy takes them off, before seeing a ship crossing. As the car goes up the bridge, it flips out the policeman from it, sending it flying as the car touches down, and Oggy, wondering where the policeman was, found itself face-first on the cockpit's windshield of a warplane. In the city's police station, the police were watching the car, "Pac-manning" through the city, bumping all over, till the policeman came back to the station, assembling all police cars to pursue the matter. Near the city shops, the car rammed through numerous trashcans, then chasing a PWD in a wheelchair before getting back on the street with the police pursuing. Then, they went down the bumpy hill, which gave the police cars a bouncing effect at the bottom of the hill, and as they went through a tunnel, the police cars were stuck midway on the roof as the car reached out the other side. (Oggy should be given at least 50 tickets for reckless driving!) At the last scene, Oggy was afraid he might fail in his driving exam, and the passenger, afraid to die, while they were at a stoplight. But the cockroaches just wanted it. In one last move, Dee Dee tied the exhaust pipe, clogging it, therefore making the car inflate as Oggy stepped on the gas pedal. As the car deflated itself like a balloon, it jets off, destroying the city: First is a building, skinned off to a candy cane design; second are numerous buildings toppled off like dominos and bowling pins; last is a part-land collection of buildings, flipped upside-down. The results are in a wreck. Finally, the car gets hit, and shot up into space by a fire hydrant, and bounces on the planets like pinball, and finally crashing back to home. The characters survived, unscathed by the numerous accidents, and left. First is the driving teacher, after giving an "OK" grade to Oggy, leaving with its glasses on. The passenger, who became psychic, hysterically laughed (hysterically scared in season 6), and left next, with the cockroaches responsible. Oggy, in joy, got an OK, got back to the house, and the cockroaches left disoriented realized that they messed up Oggy's joyride of his driving lessons, as this is why it's called, "A Tip for the Road", as the episode ends. Gallery A Tip for the Road 1.png A Tip for the Road 2.png A Tip for the Road 3.png A Tip for the Road 4.png|The Cockroaches revelling in the chaos. Crazy Driving! 1.png|Oggy prepares to take his driving exam. Crazy Driving! 2.png|Dee Dee polishing Oggy's toenails. Crazy Driving! 3.png|The car's hood has smacked a police officer. Crazy Driving! 4.png|The vehicle colliding with trash cans. Videos References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)